


Pretty Eyes

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M, Mo x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo x Reader. "You're beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. Don't hide that sort of stuff from the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a thing for Dance Central reader fics, and I think Mo is precious. Just thought I would inform you.

  
You and Mo had been friends for a while.  
Maybe three years now?  
Yes, three years- tomorrow was the day the two of you met.  
You only kept track because your friendship with Mo was something you held close to your heart.  
It seemed when he was around you, he was always happy and put everyone in a great mood.  
He never ceased to make you smile or laugh, which usually made the whole atmosphere uplifting.  
But as any good friend, he was there when you had your bad days, too.  
Sometimes his jokes and his smiles weren’t enough though.  
You two would usually start out standing up, and you would look away with your arms folded, trying to hide tears or an angry face or whatever had mad you generally upset.  
How would it end up?  
It tended to end up with you two on the couch, his holding you into his chest and rocking you side to side, mumbling how everything would be okay while you calmed down.  
Who needed to mention all the times when you called in the middle of the night just because you needed someone to talk to and not five minutes later he showed up on your doorstep so you could talk into the early hours of the morning?  
Needless to say, you and Mo were pretty tight.  
One night, the Hi-Def crew had a dance battle at the beach- which you attended.  
Glitch was an okay friend of yours, but no where near as close to you as Mo was.  
You went to all their battles, competitions, championships- everything.  
You wouldn’t miss it for the world.  
The DJ played one of your favourite songs that you liked to watch Mo dance to- Around the World by Daft Punk.  
Of course, you cheered them on while they tore up the dance floor and put the other crew to shame with the moves they had obviously been practicing for days, maybe even weeks.  
Once it was obvious that Hi-Def had dominated, people cheered and threw up their fists- absolutely going wild.  
There was a handful of people that were trying to get on stage for autographs, maybe even just meet them, or even for a lock of Glitch’s hair.  
The girls were crazy about him, of course- who wouldn’t be?  
You thought he had a cute face and he could dance well, but Glitch was no Mo in your eyes.  
Although he couldn’t see you, Mo knew that you were in the crowd, cheering for their win.  
You made your way away from the crowd of people nonetheless, and after a while they started to disperse a bit.  
Glitch was hanging out with some other DCI agents, and Mo was looking for you in the crowd of people.  
Sure a couple girls stopped him before then, but what did it matter?  
He was going to get to you.  
You on the other hand, had been walking along the shoreline.  
It was a nice night, the stars were out, the waves were rolling in and crashing softly.  
It sounded like something straight out of a novel.  
The breeze was nice and didn’t necessarily get under your sweatshirt and jeans.  
You walked with your arms crossed, smiling to yourself about Hi-Def’s win and just how proud you were of them in general.  
At that very second, a pair of hands grabbed your waist and you were about to scream until they turned you around to a smiling face.  
Well, half of a face because Mo’s hood always covered his eyes.  
“Mo! You scared me!” You yelped before giving him a hug.  
You were glad it was Mo rather than someone you didn’t know trying to do something to you.  
“Sorry, (f/n),” He chuckled while wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him.  
Your cheeks got a bit pink and you smiled timidly. “It’s alright… You must be exhausted from that battle,” You said, grabbing his hand and walking him up the beach a bit more before sitting down with him.  
You both sat in the sand, staring at the waves and smiling.  
It didn’t take long for you to look over at Mo and start up a conversation.  
“Hey Mo?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What do your eyes look like?”  
Sure this was blasphemous- the fact that you had never seen his eyes before.  
You’d asked this question a few times and he’d ignored it.  
You didn’t really understand why he had a problem with his eyes and always kept them covered up, and tonight you wanted to see them.  
“Like anyone else’s eyes, (f/n).”  
“I think yours are different, otherwise you wouldn’t have a reason to cover them up.”  
You’d gotten him there, and Mo shifted a bit.  
“Let me see,” You said, reaching for his hood and he scooted to the side a bit.  
“Don’t be like that Mo.”  
“Don’t be like that (f/n).” He mocked with a wide grin.  
You sighed and folded your arms, and right when Mo looked concerned you grabbed his hood and flung it back some.  
The hood didn’t come off completely, but you could see his eyes perfectly fine.  
He stared at you and you stared back for a few minutes, just gazing.  
He had the most beautiful, big amber eyes you had ever seen in your life.  
“Mo…”  
Mo blushed a little, looking embarrassed.  
He wanted to pull his hood back over his eyes and you two would never talk about this incident again.  
“Your eyes aren’t like anyone else’s. They’re beautiful,” You told him, cupping his face in your hands while he stared; awestruck.  
That’s when Mo seemed to lose his cool, his face was flushed and his eyes were searching yours for answers- why did you think his eyes were beautiful?  
“(F/n)…” Mo started again.  
“Mo-” You interrupted, staring at him and bringing his face a little closer to yours.  
“You’re beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. Don’t hide that sort of stuff from the world.” You told him, wanting him to believe you.  
His lips curled into a small smile and in a split second your lips touched.  
You’d said everything right and now here you two were, locked at the lips.  
It was an amazing feeling, truly.  
Tender kissing while his hand was on your waist with another in your hair while your hands were on his back.  
You could have sworn you could stay doing this forever.  
You stayed on the beach with Mo for a while, kissing, touching, talking…  
Tomorrow was the day when you two first met…  
…  
…But who knew that the same day you two met would soon become your anniversary?


End file.
